Crossroads Misc Adventures
by Dragon Enforcer
Summary: From the personal journal of Crossroads Solaris Lunaris Fate. From being adopted by Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna to being the ultimate savior of Equestria.


Crossroads Mics Adventure.

[I do not own Hasbro Studios or My little Pony. This is the tales of Crossroads Solaris Lunaris Fate before he became Crossroads Fate, the living element of Courage.]

Chapter 1: The beginning of greatness.

It was a peaceful night in Canterlot where Principle Celestia was living with her younger sister and they were joint raising there three great children though Celestia felt a pain in her heart. Something was missing. She had her work as being a Principle to a public school where her sister Luna was a vice Principle there as well. The three children were named Blue Bloods, Silver Moon and Belle. The two sisters raised their children the right way. That through hard work and determination that you could go the distance and they have, and yet, Celestia's heart was missing something or someone in particular. Every night after she is done grading homework, she sighes as she passes the small bedrooms as hers and Luna's child and she sighed to herself. "They grow up so fast and the next thing that I know, they will have children of their own some day." She whispered wiping the tears out of her eyes thanking Equestria that she and Luna did not have a staff meeting not until Monday morning. Meanwhile in town two cloaked figures were having a hushed arguement.

"Why can't we raise him ourselves, Nightmare?" One guy asked his friend named Nightmare and he sighed a little angry.

"Because Savage, we made a promise to deliver the child to a safe place where he can be safe and he will not be troubled with his past or his future." Nightmare snipped with a quiet anger trying to not wake the sleeping baby. "Anyway, lets just find a person who is kind hearted." Nightmare said sighing to himself referring to the small bundle in his arms. "Also because we know nothing on raising a baby on our own. We had made a promise to look for anymore survivors from the massacre." Nightmare said feeling the breeze and it lead them to the home of Celestia and Luna. Nightmare gently laid the baby down and laid a note in the folds of the child. "Crossroads. Please keep him safe." In palletkian and in English. After that, Nightmare rang the doorbell multiple times and Celestia woke up a little angry.

"If my students are playing ding dong ditch at this time of the night, then I will not be pleased and they will be given detention for a week." Celestia groaned as she wrapped herself in a robe and she slowly headed for the door as Nightmare and Savage vanished as Celestia opened the door wide open and she looked around and she heard a soft shuffle by her feet and she looked down and she held a hand to her mouth in shock as tears trickled down her face as she gently picked up the little bundle and she looked around a little worried and she noticed the note at her feet and she picked it up and she read it to herself and she looked confused until she turned it around and she looked at the little bundle. "I promise to raise him like he is like my own." Celestia said quietly to herself. The next morning, Luna woke up and she headed down to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast and she heard soft humming and she walked into the living room and she saw her sister Celestia in a chair humming to a little bundle and she looked up and she held a finger to her lips and she pointed at the little bundle in her arms. Luna walked over to look at what Celestia was holding and she gasped quietly to herself and she went to wake up Blue, Belle and Silver.

"Auntie Luna, is mommy alright?" Belle asked a little scared but Luna shook her head.

"Not excatly sweetie. Your mother has a suprise which I think that you three might like this suprise." Luna said leading the three youngsters to the living room and they saw Celestia holding a small bundle that stirred a little bit and the three children looked at what Celestia was holding and she showed the young children.

"Say hello to your new baby brother, Crossroads Fate." Celestia said with a kind smile and the three kids had their jaws dropped to the floor as they slowly got forward to take a look at the new member of the family.

"If you three could run along and get ready, I want to have a word with your mother alone." Luna said usthering the three youngsters away, she returned. "Where did you find him sister?" Luna asked folding her arms.

You heard the doorbell ringing last night?" Celestia asked and Luna nodded. "Well, I thought that someone was pulling a prank so, I went down to see who or what was at the door and I felt something at the my feet. I looked down and thats where I found him with a note in the folds of the blanket which read. Keep him safe, a great evil is after him. Care for him and raise him like he is one of your own." Celestia said handing her sister the note and Luna gave it a quick read and she turned the note over and she raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that this note was written in both languages so whoever left him here, it must be very serious." Celestia said a little concerned and Luna nodded in silence. Meanwhile a short distance away, Nightmare said under his breath.

"You have no idea. No idea at all, that he was destined for greatness." He said to himself as he and Savage disappeared. After Crossroads fell into a coma from something happened and he came back to them two years later, Celestia and Luna thought that raising Crossroads along with the other kids was gonna be difficult but he was easy to control and to watch over. Celestia explained it to Luna.

"I just don't get it. I tell him not to do something and he does not do it. Belle and Blue were not like that. I told them not to do something, they do what I told them not to do. It's a little unnerving. He was not even five months old and he was already learning how to walk. Not saying that to be ungreatful but, I find it a little too perfect. Except for his blue and green eyes, the fact that he was in a coma since his fieth birthday until the week after his seventh birthday. Either way, he had not a flaw in sight." Celestia rubbed her temples sighing out loud.

"Isn't that what you wanted, Tia? A perfect model child?" Luna asked Celestia who shrugged.

"I don't know sister. But we did raise him right." Celestia said softly picking up the note that was left when the boy was found. "It feels like yesterday that we just adopted him, and now he is almost fiethteen years old. Look how fast time goes. He was just five years old and in a coma and now, we just celebrated his fithenth birthday. I feel like we should tell him the truth." Celestia said to Luna just as said fithteen year old boy was walking by talking to his older sister. "Crossroads honey, can we talk for a moment?" Celestia called out to the young boy.

[Crossroads POV]

"Sure mom." I said patting Belle on the arm. "I'll see you in a bit sis." I said walking into the living room. "Did I do something wrong? Did I forget to do something very important?" I asked a little concerned thinking that I screwed up by mistake.

"No honey, your aunt and I have to tell you something very important." Celestia said calmy as a few tears in her eyes as I went pale as a ghost.

"How much do you have left to live?" I asked a little scared but Luna calmed me down quickly.

"Crossroads, calm down. We are not dying, the talk is about you and you alone." Luna said as i felt my blood pressure slowly decreasing.

"Oh thank goodness." I said sitting down across from them after getting some fresh tea. "What is it?" I asked.

"We have been keeping something very important from you." Celestia began choking up holding what looks like a tattered blanket of some kind. "We believe that you are old enough to know the truth." Celestia said and I got a little concerned as she handed me the blanket and a note of some kind. "Fourteen years and eleven months ago on this very day, we discovered a treasure and we raised him like one of our own. Crossroads honey, that treasure was you." Celestia said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, aunt Luna, some of this I've already figured out though, I'm still a little confused about certain things. The major one is, where did I come from?" I asked the two older females as Celestia handed me a note.

"This note was found in the folds of this blanket. Whoever were your birth parents, they chose us to take care of you and to raise you as one of our own." She said trying to keep her composure as I read the note.

"Is it considered wierd that I understand this language even though the translation is pretty much faded away over time? I hear this same language in the back of my mind for quite some time now. Another note. I have no idea on what school I should go to. Should I go to CHS? Crystal Prep Academy? Cloudsdale Military School? A few other schools but we had to move to attend said schools. Though, part of me wants to go to CHS but, part of me wants to prove to you two that I can grow up. I would like to go to Crystal Prep because Blue, Silve, and Belle go there so, they know the building in and out. Part of me want to try my hand as a Wondercolt but that is a very huge out of the question not gonna happen. My issues come and go. I could be super fast and the next day be in crutches because my legs are like jello. I could be super strong one day, and the next, my arms are so sore that I can't use them for a few days. But, I tell you what, I'll ask around for another opinion. But, if I choose Crystal Prep, nothing personal but if CHS is playing Crystal Prep at anything, then I'll be sitting by you two. Also, I promise to not let my issues get the best of me." I said crossing my heart as their two charms started to glow and shine. " I don't like this when it does that. This thing glows and it annoys and it concerns me." I said as the thing transformed into a small wristband.

"The last time it was taken off, you were looking like you were dead." Celestia as she wiped the tears from her eyes with a tissue.

"Good point." I said after a small sip of tea. "I heard that Blue got out of Jv again. Good for him and I hope that he doesn't try something to put this old chap down." I said jabbing a thumb at my chest which made Celestia and Luna chuckled softly as I joined in. That summer, I got a letter in the mail and I got accepted into Crystal Prep Academy. "It is nothing personal mom and aunt Luna but I'm now a shadowbolt." I said to them after showing the letter of acceptance from Crystal Prep Academy. Belle and Silver were happy that I enrolled at Crystal Prep Academy and when Blue got out of Juve again, he was excitedish that I was going to Crystal prep.

"I will make this little freak wish that he was not born." Blue thought to himself and somehow I heard his very thoughts.

"This will be a very long school year." I said to myself as I went to my basement bedroom to record my day. "So at the end of the day, I learn a little bit more about my family and a little bit more about myself. So who knows what will happen at my first day at a prep school. This is Crossroads Fate, signing off for the night. Good night." I said turning off the camera recorder.

This is the Prequel and other misc adventures that will sort of help fill in the blanks of the main story of the Legends of Crossroads Fate. I like to give a very special shoutout to a follower on Google Plus by the username of CelestiaFan Forever for helping me fine tune how Principle Celestia adopted Crossroads and raised him as one of her own children.


End file.
